Metal Gear radio conversations
This article is a list of the radio conversations in Metal Gear. Unlike subsequent games in the series, the conversations in this game are completely room oriented and one-sided. Big Boss Operation Intrude N313 Big Boss: This is Big Boss... Operation Intrude N313. Infiltrate the enemy's base Outer Heaven and destroy the ultimate weapon, Metal Gear! Let's go over the details first. Make contact with Gray Fox, and find the location of the ultimate weapon, Metal Gear. Let's use frequency 120.85 for all communications from now on. ...Over. :NES version: :Big Boss: BIG BOSS SPEAKING OPERATION INTRUDE N313. YOU ARE TO INFILTRATE THE ENEMY FORTRESS "OUTER HEAVEN" THEN DESTROY THEIR FINAL WEAPON METAL GEAR. FIRST, ATTEMPT TO CONTACT MISSING OUR "GREY FOX." sic THEN TRY TO FIND THE METAL GEAR. USE FREQUENCY 12085 FOR ALL COMMUNICATION WITH ME. OVER. Infiltration Big Boss: This is Big Boss... The mission is infiltration. Make sure that the enemy does not discover your whereabouts. ...Over. :NES version: :Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. YOUR MISSION IS TO INFILTRATE! BE CAREFUL NOT TO LET ENEMY DETECT YOU. Weapons and equipment Big Boss: This is Big Boss... Outfit yourselves with weapons and equipment from the enemy's trucks and armory! Pick up ammunition on the way! You need a card to open the door. Look for the card. ...Over. :NES version: :Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. STEAL WEAPONS AND EQUIPMENT FROM ENEMY MUNITIONS CARRIERS. STEAL AMMUNITION FROM ENEMY GUARDS. YOU NEED THE RIGHT CARDS TO OPEN ENEMY DOORS. SEARCH FOR THE CARDS. OVER. Gas mask Big Boss: This is Big Boss... Gas mask? You use this in the gas room. ...Over. :NES version: :Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. GAS MASK? USE IT IN GAS-FILLED AREAS. OVER. Rations Big Boss: This is Big Boss... Rations? They are emergency food supplies. Preserve what you don't eat. ...Over. :NES version: :Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. RATIONS? CAREFUL. THOSE ARE EMERGENCY FOOD SUPPLIES. DON'T EAT THEM NOW. SAVE THEM. OVER. Card keys Big Boss: This is Big Boss... Cards? These card are used to open doors. The card numbers are different for certain doors. Be aware. ...Over. :NES version: :Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. A CARD? THAT CARD WILL OPEN A DOOR. BE CAREFUL. YOU NEED THE RIGHT NUMBER CARD FOR THE DOOR YOU WANT. OVER. Binoculars Big Boss: This is Big Boss... Binoculars? Use these to survey the surrounding area. With these, you can look out at distant terrain and check the enemy's positions. Make these binoculars your friend. ...Over. :NES version: :Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. BINOCULARS? USE THEM TO LOOK AROUND YOU. YOU CAN CHECK DISTANT TOPOGRAPHY AND ENEMY POSITIONS. REMEMBER TO USE YOUR BIONOCULARS AT ALL TIMES. OVER. Elevators Big Boss: This is Big Boss... Use the elevator to move from floor to floor. Remember where the elevators are. ...Over. :NES version: :Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. YOU CAN CHANGE FLOORS USING THE ELEVATOR. REMEMBER THE LOCATION OF ELEVATORS. OVER. Handgun Big Boss: This is Big Boss... Handgun? You know how to use this, right? Look for ammunition. Don't waste a single bullet. ...Over. :NES version: :Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. A HAND GUN? THAT IS A BERRETA M92F. YOU NEED TO KNOW HOW TO USE IT! LOOK FOR AMMUNITION. DON'T WASTE BULLETS! OVER. Mines Big Boss: This is Big Boss... Mines? You know how to use these, right? ...Over. :NES version: :Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. LAND MINE? YOU NEED TO KNOW HOW TO USE THEM! OVER. Surveillance cameras Big Boss: This is Big Boss... Watch out for the surveillance cameras. ...Over. :NES version: :Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. WATCH OUT FOR SURVEILLANCE CAMERAS! OVER. Resistance Big Boss: This is Big Boss... The Resistance should be there. Try and contact them over the radio. ...Over. :NES version: :Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. THE RESISTANCE FIGHTERS ARE WAITING TO HEAR FROM YOU. CONTACT THEM BY RADIO. OVER. Limit Big Boss: This is Big Boss... Remember, there is a limit on the amount of ammunition you can carry. ...Over. :NES version: :Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. THE AMOUNT OF AMMUNITION YOU CAN CARRY IS LIMITED. BE CAREFUL! OVER. Gas room Big Boss: This is Big Boss... I forgot to tell you. You'll need a gas mask for the gas room. Schneider, the leader of the Resistance, should be able to tell you where to get a gas mask. ...Over. :NES version: :Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. I FORGET TO TELL YOU SOMETHING! YOU WILL NEED YOUR GAS MASK IN GAS COVERED AREAS! SCHNEIDER KNOWS THE LOCATION OF THE GAS MASK. OVER. Plastic explosives Big Boss: This is Big Boss... Plastic Explosives? You can set these explosives anywhere. ...Over. :NES version: :Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. PLASTIC EXPLOSIVE? YOU CAN USE IT ANYWHERE YOU LIKE. OVER. Electrical power panel Big Boss: This is Big Boss... I forgot to tell you. In order to turn off the juice, you'll have to destroy the electrical power panel. You need an RC missile. Schneider, the leader of the Resistance, should be able to tell you where to get one. ...Over. :NES version: :Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. I FORGOT TO TELL YOU...... DESTROY THE ELECTRIC CONTROL PANEL TO AVOID HIGH VOLTAGE SHOCKS. SCHNEIDER CAN TELL YOU THE LOCATION OF THE REMOTE CONTROL MISSILE. RC missiles Big Boss: This is Big Boss... RC missiles? These missiles can be controlled remotely. Use these in areas where there are a lot of obstacles. ...Over. :NES version: :Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. MISSILE? IT CAN BE FIRED BY REMOTE CONTROL. USE THEM TO CLEAR OBSTRUCTIONS. OVER. Suppressor Big Boss: This is Big Boss... Suppressor? Attaching this to your weapon eliminates the noise of the shot. ...Over. :NES version: :Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. A SILENCER? USE IT TO MUFFLE YOUR GUNSHOTS. OVER. Grenade launcher Big Boss: This is Big Boss... Grenade launcher? You know how to use it, right? ...Over. :NES version: :Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. IS THAT AN M79 GRENADE LAUNCHER? YOU NEED TO KNOW HOW TO USE IT. OVER. Cardboard box Big Boss: This is Big Boss... Cardboard box? Are you moving house or something? ...Over. :NES version: :Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. CARDBOARD? WHAT'S GOING ON? ARE YOU PLANNING TO MOVE OR SOMETHING? OVER. Camouflage Big Boss: This is Big Boss... You will need to use camouflage in exposed locations. For example, maybe there's something you can wear on your head... ...Over. :NES version: :Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. YOU WILL NEED SOME SORT OF CAMOUFLAGE WHERE THE VISIBILITY IS GOOD. YOU KNOW -- COVER YOURSELF WITH SOMETHING, OR WHATEVER. Submachine gun Big Boss: This is Big Boss... Submachine gun? You know how to use this, right? ...Over. :NES version: :Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. A SUBMACHINE GUN! DO YOU MEAN AN INGRAM MAC11! YOU NEED TO KNOW HOW TO USE IT. OVER. Gray Fox Big Boss: This is Big Boss... Infiltration accomplished. Find the cell where they're holding Gray Fox. Check the walls!! ..Over. :NES version: :Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. INFILTRATION ACCOMPLI-SHED. NOW, LOCATE THE GREY FOX'S HIDDEN CELLS. CHECK THE WAY! OVER. Recovering weapons and equipment Big Boss: This is Big Boss... Recover your weapons and equipment and get out of there! They've got to be hidden in a room somewhere. Punch your way through! ...Over. :NES version: :Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. RECAPTURE THE WEAPONS AND EQUIPMENT STOLEN FROM YOU BY THE ENEMY, THEN ESCAPE! THEY ARE HIDDEN IN ONE OF THE ROOMS. OVER. Bugged Big Boss: This is Big Boss... Inspect your equipment!! Have you been bugged by the enemy? ...Over. :NES version: :Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. CHECK YOUR EQUIPMENT! ARE YOU SURE THE ENEMY HAS NOT ATTACHED A TRANSMITTER OR SOMETHING TO sic YOU? OVER. Bomb blast suit Big Boss: This is Big Boss... Bomb blast suit? This will protect you against explosions and strong winds. ...Over. :NES version: :Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. BOMB-BLAST SUIT? GOOD PROTECTION AGAINST EXPLOSIONS AND AIR BLASTS. OVER. Infrared sensors Big Boss: This is Big Boss... I forgot to tell you. Watch out for the infrared sensors. You'll need infrared goggles. ...Over. :NES version: :Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. I FORGOT TO TELL YOU...... WATCH OUT FOR INFRARED SENSORS. YOU WILL NEED INFRARED GOGGLES. OVER. Parachute Big Boss: This is Big Boss... Parachute? Make sure you put in on before you jump off anything high. ...Over. Iron Glove This conversation only takes place in the Nintendo Entertainment System version of Metal Gear. This is due to the parachute being replaced by the Iron Glove. Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. IRON GLOVE? USE IT TO TAP ON THE WALLS. OVER. Infrared goggles Big Boss: This is Big Boss... Infrared goggles? These will allow you to see any infrared sensors. ...Over. :NES version: :Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. INFRARED GOGGLES? USE THEM TO SPOT INFRARED SENSORS. OVER. Wind barrier Big Boss: This is Big Boss... I forgot to tell you. There's a wind barrier on the roof. Look for a bomb suit! ...Over. :NES version: :Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. I FORGOT TO TELL YOU...... THERE ARE WINDOW BARRIERS INSTALLED ON THE ROOFTOP. SEARCH FOR A BOMB-BLAST SUIT. OVER. Mine detector Big Boss: This is Big Boss... Mine detector? This will allow you to locate mines. ...Over. :NES version:' :'Big Boss:' BIG BOSS HERE. A MINE DETECTOR? USE IT TO FIND YOUR WAY THROUGH ENEMY MINE FIELDS. OVER. Body armor '''Big Boss:' This is Big Boss... Body armor? A real man wouldn't use any! ...Over. :NES version: :Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. BODY ARMOR? A MAN DOESN'T NEED BODY ARMOR! OVER. Enemy uniform :NES version: Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. ENEMY UNIFORMS? sic ARE THEY CUTE LITTLE SAILOR SUITS? OVER. Inspections Big Boss: This is Big Boss... Inspections. Wear the enemy uniform and infiltrate! Let's use frequency 120.13 for all communications from now on. ...Over. :NES version: :Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. IT'S A ROADBLOCK. TRY TO SLIP THROUGH WEARING ENEMY UNIFORMS. SWITCH BIG BOSS COMMUNICATION FREQUENCY TO 12013. OVER. Jamming the signal Big Boss: This is Big Boss... They are trying to jam our signal, but we are OK on this frequency. ...Over. :NES version: :Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. THAT WAS JAMMING OUR COMMUNICATIONS. BUT NOW EVERYTHING'S OK. OVER. Flashlight Big Boss: This is Big Boss... Flashlight? You know how to use this, right? ...Over. :NES version: :Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. A FLASHLIGHT? YOU NEED TO KNOW HOW TO USE IT. OVER. Truck Big Boss: This is Big Boss... Get in the truck on the right! ...Over. :NES version: :Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. GET IN THE TRUCK OVER ON THE RIGHT. OVER. Door Big Boss: 'This is Big Boss... Enter the door on your left. ...Over. :NES version: :'Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. GO THROUGH THE DOOR ON THE LEFT. OVER. Abort the mission This conversation takes place near the end of the game. Depending on the version, Big Boss will tell the player to turn off whatever console they are playing the game on. Big Boss: This is Big Boss... Solid Snake! Abort the mission. Return immediately. This is an order!! Turn off the power on your console at once!! ...Over. :NES version: :Big Boss: BIG BOSS HERE. SOLID SNAKE! OPERATION "INTRUDE N313" CANCELED. REPEAT, CANCELED! RETURN TO BASE IMMEDIATELY! THIS IS AN ORDER! OVER. Schneider Guide Schneider: This is Resistance Leader Schneider... I'll guide you around the inside of the base. Let's use frequency 120.79 to contact each other. ...Over. :NES version: :Schneider: THIS IS SCHNEIDER, RESISTANCE LEADER. I WILL BRIEF YOU ON THE INTERIOR OF THE ENEMY FORTRESS. CONTACT ME ON FREQUENCY 12079. OVER. Gas mask Schneider: This is Resistance Leader Schneider... The gas mask is on the first floor, to the south. ...Over. :NES version: :Schneider: THIS IS SCHNEIDER. YOU CAN FIND YOUR GAS MASK ON THE FIRST FLOOR, SOUTH SIDE. OVER. RC missiles Schneider: This is Resistance Leader Schneider... The RC missiles are in the south-west. ...Over. :NES version: :Schneider: SCHNEIDER HERE. THE REMOTE CONTROL MISSILE IS IN THE SOUTHWEST. OVER. Secret cell Schneider: This is Resistance Leader Schneider... The secret cell? Sorry, I don't know... ...Over. :NES version: :Schneider: SCHNEIDER HERE SORRY, BUT I DON'T KNOW THE LOCATION OF THE HIDDEN CELL ROOM. OVER. Knocking on walls Schneider: This is Resistance Leader Schneider... Knock on the walls and listen for a difference in sound. That's where you should set your explosives. ...Over. :NES version: :Schneider: THIS IS RESISTANCE LEADER SCHNEIDER. TAP ON THE WALLS. LOOK FOR A DOOR. IF YOU HAVE AN IRON GLOVE, YOU SHOUD BE ABLE TO FIND IT. OVER. Bomb blast suit Schneider: This is Resistance Leader Schneider... The bomb blast suit is in the basement. ...Over. :NES version: :Schneider: SCHNEIDER HERE THE BOMB-BLAST SUIT IS ON THE 2ND FLOOR. OVER. Parachute Schneider: This is Resistance Leader Schneider... The parachute is on the second floor. ...Over. Mine detector Schneider: This is Resistance Leader Schneider... The mine detector is on the roof. ...Over. :NES version: :Schneider: SCHNEIDER HERE. THE MINE DETECTOR IS ON THE ROOF. OVER. Enemy uniform Schneider: This is Resistance Leader Schneider... The enemy uniform is in the basement of Building 1. Let's use frequency 120.26 from now on. ...Over. :NES version: :Schneider: THIS IS RESISTANCE LEADER SCHNEIDER. ENEMY UNIFORMS sic CAN BE FOUND IN BUILDING #4. SWITCH COMMUNICATION WITH ME TO FREQUENCY 12016. OVER. North elevator Schneider: This is Resistance Leader Schneider... The north elevator can only take you to the higher floors. ...Over. :NES version: :Schneider: SCHNEIDER HERE. THE NORTH ELEVATOR ONLY GOES UP. OVER. South elevator Schneider: This is Resistance Leader Schneider... The south elevator can only take you to the lower floors. ...Over. :NES version: :Schneider: SCHNEIDER HERE. THE SOUTH ELEVATOR ONLY GOES DOWN. OVER. Gas room Schneider: This is Resistance Leader Schneider... This is the start of the gas room. ...Over. :NES version: :Schneider: SCHNEIDER HERE. THERE IS A GAS-FILLED ROOM UP AHEAD. OVER. A little further to the north elevator Schneider: This is Resistance Leader Schneider... Just a little further to the north elevator. ...Over. :NES version: :Schneider: SCHNEIDER HERE. THE NORTH ELEVATOR IS UP AHEAD THERE. OVER. Flashlight Schneider: This is Resistance Leader Schneider... The flashlight is on the first floor. ...Over. :NES version: :Schneider: SCHNEIDER HERE. THE FLASHLIGHT IS IN BUILDING #5. OVER. Secret underground passageway Schneider: This is Resistance Leader Schneider... A secret underground passageway starts from the south-west corner of the base in Building 1. ...Over. :NES version: :Schneider: CHNEIDER HERE. TO GET TO BUILDING #4, TAKE THE HIDDEN UNDER-GROUND PASSAGEWAY FROM THE SOUTHWEST. OVER. Compass Schneider: This is Resistance Leader Schneider... The compass is on the second floor. ...Over. :NES version: :Schneider: SCHNEIDER HERE. THE COMPASS IS ON THE 2ND FLOOR. OVER. Outer Heaven boss Schneider: Schneider: This is Resistance Leader Schneider... I know who the Outer Heaven boss is! No way... the Outer Heaven boss is... ...Oh no!! ... :NES version: :Schneider: SCHNEIDER HERE. WE HAVE UNMASKED THE LEADER OF ENEMY FORTRESS! IT'S UNBELIEVABLE, BUT THE ENEMY LEADER IS......... ARRRGGHHH!! Diane Suppressor Diane: Hi, this is Diane... They have a suppressor. ...Bye. Diane's gone shopping Steve: This is Steve... Diane? If I know Diane she's gone shopping and won't have come back yet... :NES version: :Steve: THIS IS STEVE. DIANE? NO, DIANE IS OUT SHOPPING. SHE HASN'T COME BACK YET......... Diane's taking a shower Steve: This is Steve... Diane? If I know Diane she'll be taking a shower right now... :NES version: :Steve: THIS IS STEVE. DIANE? OH! DIANE IS IN THE SHOWER RIGHT NOW......... Machinegun Kid Diane: Hi, this is Diane... The Machinegun Kid is vulnerable to attack by RC missiles. ...Bye. :NES version: :Diane: HELLLOOO! THIS IS DIANE, YOUR RESISTANCE FIGHTER. THE MACHINE-GUN KID IS VULNERABLE TO REMOTE CONTROL MISSILES. BYE, NOW! Hind D Diane: Hi, this is Diane... The Hind D can be brought down with the grenade launcher. ...Bye. Twin Shot This conversation only takes place in the NES version of Metal Gear. This is due to the Hind D being replaced by Twin Shot. Diane: HI THERE! THIS IS DIANE. DID YOU KNOW YOU CAN DESTROY "TWIN SHOT" WITH A GRENADE LAUNCHER? BYE BYE! Tank Diane: Hi, this is Diane... Mines can destroy the tank. ...Bye. :NES version: :Diane: HI THERE, EVERYBODY. THIS IS DIANE AGAIN! TRY BLOWING UP THE TANKS WITH YOUR MINES. BYE BYE! New frequency Diane: Hi, this is Diane... Let's use frequency 120.91 to communicate from now on. Call me again, OK? ...Bye. :NES version: :Diane: HI FOLKS! THIS IS DIANE. SWITCH YOUR COMMUNI-CATION CHANNEL TO ME OVER TO 12091. BYE! Stay away from Diane Steve: This is Steve... Diane? Not you again! You better stay away from Diane!! :NES version: :Steve: THIS IS STEVE. DIANE? OH, IT'S YOU AGAIN! WOULD YOU PLEASE GO AWAY AND STOP PESTERING HER! Traps Diane: Hi, this is Diane. Are you OK? Look out for traps! ...Bye. :NES version: :Diane: HI! THIS IS DIANE! HOW ARE YOU DOING? DON'T FALL INTO ANY ENEMY PIT TRAPS! OVER. Bloody Brad Diane: Hi, this is Diane... Bloody Brad, who's protecting the door, is indestructible! Run away!! :NES version: :Diane: HI THERE! THIS IS DIANE! THAT GUY ARNOLD GURDING THE DOOR THERE......HE'S INVINCIBLE! BETTER GET OUTTA HERE! Antidote Diane: Hi, this is Diane... Use antidote against the scorpion poison. ...Bye. :NES version: :Diane: HI THERE! THIS IS DIANE! YOU'LL NEED YOUR ANTIDOTE IF YOU GET STUCK BY A SCORPION, YOU KNOW! BYE BYE! Dirty Duck Diane: Hi, this is Diane! The only way to win without killing your allies is to use the handgun. ...Bye. :NES version: :Diane: HI THERE! THIS IS DIANE! THE ONLY WAY TO DEFECT THE ENEMY WITHOUT KILLING EACH OTHER IS TO USE THE HAND GUN! BYE! Big Boss Diane: This is Diane! I don't know how to defeat Big Boss... Now it's all up to you! Solid Snake! ... I... want to tell you... Er, nevermind... Be careful... :NES version: :Diane: THIS IS DIANE! I DON'T KNOW ANY WAY TO DESTROY BIG BOSS! SOLID SNAKE, IT'S ALL UP TO YOU! OH! SOLID SNAKE! IF ONLY YOU AND I.........! NO, CANCEL THAT.........! GOOD LUCK. Jennifer Rocket launcher Jennifer: This is Jennifer... I'll prepare the rocket launcher for you. Come and get it. ...Over. Opening the door Jennifer: This is Jennifer... I'll open the door. ...Over. Blow up the wall Jennifer: This is Jennifer... Blow up the wall!! ...Over. Oxygen cylinder Jennifer: This is Jennifer... There should be an oxygen cylinder on the other side of the wall!! ...Over. Dirty Duck Jennifer: This is Jennifer... Dirty Duck has card 8. My brother is among the captives! Please don't kill them... If anything happens to my brother, I won't help you anymore! Card key Jennifer: This is Jennifer! The card needed to open the doors from this point onwards can be found on the east side of Building 3. That location is connected to Building 2's water works. ...Over. Blow up the left wall Jennifer: This is Jennifer!! Blow up the wall on the left! ...Over. Electrified floor Jennifer: This is Jennifer! You're just gonna have to make a run for it! As long as you have some rations left, you'll be OK. ...Over. Escaping Outer Heaven Jennifer: This is Jennifer! If you use a cigarette, you'll buy yourself some more time. Come back alive, got it?! Solid Snake... Category:Metal Gear Category:Humour